


Elmo's dining disaster

by Merilaux_the_trashwriter



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Sesame Street (TV), Sesame Street - All Media Types
Genre: Cringe, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, Elmo gets brutally paddled by Fazbear, Elmo is starving, Gen, Humiliation, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Non-Consensual Spanking, Paddling, Public Humiliation, Spanking, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, crap, shitpost, spank, this was Miiverses idea, wake me up inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merilaux_the_trashwriter/pseuds/Merilaux_the_trashwriter
Summary: Elmo orders some food from Freddy Fazbears family restaurant and eats it, but Elmo has no money.Fazbear is furious and decides to make Elmo pay the price.A very painful one, indeed.Look I was tired when I wrote this ok





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was Miiverses idea, ok?
> 
> https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAADAAB2V0gJ227cNQ

Elmo was hungry. He hadn't eaten in a whole week.

He was walking along the street in the rain with a pink umbrella emblazoned with a unicorn Patten on it.

As he marched slowly along the sidewalk as the rain fell to earth, he could smell something delicious.

"Elmo smell nice things!" Elmo exclaimed as a massive smile spread across his face, making himself look like a terrible Sans OC.

Elmo strolled up to a building where he could smell the delicious scent of burning cheese, tomato sauce and pepperoni.

He looked at the sign above the building which read "Freddy Fazbears pizzeria - where fantasy and fun come to life!"

"Elmo read about this place in newspaper due to serious health and safety violations!" Elmo said to himself.

Regardless of the media, he opened the doors and ordered a pizza topped with spicy memes and a side order of Asian Mountain Dew, which tasted kinda like paint.

Starving, he sat down and ate his meal, shovelling handfuls of pizza into into his mouth.

Suddenly, Fazbear strolled up to Elmo. 

"Hey kid... You gonna pay for that?" Fazbear asked.

Elmo, sat there bloated, moaned "Uh oh, Elmo have no money!" Before trying to run off slowly as his stomach hurt.

"And where do you think you're going, kiddo?" Fazbear mumbled in a stern tone of voice as he grabbed Elmo's arm.

"Sorry Fazbear!" Elmo cried.

"Sorry won't cut it, kid! You gonna pay or what?" Fazbear cried. He was starting to get real mad with Elmo and his childish behaviour.

"Sorry! Elmo have no money at all!" Elmo tried to run off, but couldn't flee as Fazbear was too strong.

"Is that so?" Fazbear asked in a questioning tone of voice.

"Well then... Guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson myself!" Fazbear said as he grinned in a devilishly despicable manner.

He led Elmo by the arm to a table at the front of the restaurant, in full view of the other diners.

"You guys lookat this, this is what happens to kids who order food and try to run off without paying the bill!" Fazbear exclaimed loudly.

He slammed Elmo face down onto the table, holding him down with one of his animatronic palms.

He turned to Foxy and bowed his head.

"Bring the Paddle." Fazbear ordered.

Foxy and Elmo gasped as they realised Fazbear's intention.

Elmo started to scream already, thrashing around wildy trying to break free from what he knew was going to happen to him.

"Struggle and it'll only be more humiliating." Fazbear stated as Foxy returned with a paddle in his outstretched limbs.

Fazbear picked up the paddle as he lifted it up behind his head whilst Foxy securely pinned Elmo with his Elbow as though he was imitating the moves of a wrestler.

Without any hesitation, Fazbear slammed the paddle down.

 

Elmo freaked out and started to scream in pain at the spanking as a group of diners looked on, filming it on their mobile phones.

Fazbear continued and swung the paddle down a further 30 times with some force, each swing emitting an audible crack that would make any onlooker wince with pain.

By the end of it, Elmo was crying uncontrollably.

After the painful ordeal, Elmo stood up and was sobbing quietly, trying to ease the pain as Foxy let him go.

"You may go now, but next time you should bring adequate form of payment. Else you'll suffer the same stinging fate." Fazbear warned.

With that, Elmo walked out of the pizzeria back into the street.

The end.


End file.
